This invention relates to railway track hold-down hardware.
Much attention has been given to improvements in rolling stock for the high speed transportation of passengers and freight by rail but too little attention has been given to improvements in the track. It is a common experience to find that the speed and safety of rail transportation are limited not by the locomotives and cars but by the track itself. Most previous attempts to improve the track have been unsuccessful because of complicated and expensive hardware which has been economically impractical.
Objects of the present invention are, therefore, to provide improved railway track hold-down hardware, to provide track equipment which is simple and economical to manufacture and install and to provide track equipment which has a long life in hard service and requires a minimum of maintenance work to keep it in efficient operating condition.